


Will You Still Remember Me?

by QueenBookBuff



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Future, Happy, Marriage, One Shot, Unrequited Love, Yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29095344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBookBuff/pseuds/QueenBookBuff
Summary: Kelso and Hyde have long fought over Jackie, and demand she pick one of them. One of them must watch her pick the other one to be with forever. One of them has to face a world where a chance with Jackie has no tomorrow.*Not connected to any of my universes
Relationships: Jackie Burkhart/Michael Kelso, Jackie Burkhart/Steven Hyde, Steven Hyde/Michael Kelso
Comments: 11
Kudos: 34





	Will You Still Remember Me?

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to a Tim McGraw song and this whole story popped in my head. I had to get it out. It was blocking all the progress on my other stories. 
> 
> If you read High on Summer or The Scarlet and SJ Chronicles.... I have not given up on them. I have just written very long sections that are taking a lot of time.

She had stood for years between him and his oldest friend, and he found it near impossible to believe that she had picked his friend over him. She had been told a thousand times that she could do better, and that he would always hurt her. How many times had she been told he was a thoughtless asshole? Even Eric had taken a turn telling her he wasn’t worth one damn tear. As much as Eric was annoyed by her after the last heartbreak when he abandoned her, even Eric, had encouraged her to let him go. Donna could never convince her, but she had abandoned her as well, so she was part of the problem. Yet, despite years of warnings from people she trusted, his own warnings and assurances that his friend was the worst thing for her…… she was marrying him. It didn’t matter that most of those warnings were old, he thought she was smarter than this.

He didn’t understand why she had bestowed final forgiveness on him but he was left in the cold? He was far from stupid, he paved this road with his fuck ups. How many times had he fucked up? He had lost count over the years. How many times had she had forgiven him? Countless. Until the last time. Until she wasn’t his anymore. Until her eyes no longer belonged to him. It was the worst day of his life, when he realized there were would be no more tomorrows. He would for the rest of his life have the memory of her giggling happily, her arms curled around the neck and her tender kiss on the lips of a man who wasn’t him seared on his heart. 

He didn’t believe he had ever seen her look so magnificent. He hated to admit it, but damn if she wasn’t right…. She was made to be a bride. He had heard her dreams of marriage for years. Hell, anyone in the vicinity had heard her squawk about what she wanted on her wedding day. There was a time he thought he would throw up if he heard her mention marriage and him in the same sentence. It was what had caused him to flee…. committing to her for life. He had bolted across the country. That spur of the moment decision had caused both of them immeasurable pain. They had both paid a price, him more than her because now he got to watch the love of his life marry someone else. 

He had wanted to bail when he got the invite. His oldest friends had sat him down and made it clear he was going. They were a circle, and even though that circle had been bent, dented, damaged, and almost broken, it had survived, and he wasn’t fucking it up because he didn’t want to face the reality of his mistakes.

So, here he was standing in the damn sand watching her glide towards her happy ever after. It surprised everyone when she said she wanted an intimate destination wedding with her family. Everyone who was important to her was present. Donna, forgiven and back to a special place in her heart, was waiting for her at the end of the aisle and so was Fez. She and Fez were almost inseparable, and she insisted he stand with her. Red was walking her down the aisle, towards a man he couldn’t help but hate. He was pretty sure when it came to her, the feeling was mutual.

The part of him, that always believed, no matter what they would find their way, was freaking out. That part of him was screaming for her to stop. To not take another step. To turn towards him, and let him try again. To let him love her. 

He never believed they wouldn’t make their way back to each other. They had gone through too much to give up on each other. He had never given up on her. No matter how mad she was at him, she had always had the softest spot for him. It never occurred to him she would quit fighting for him, but she had. She had given up on him. Bile rose in his throat, as Red placed her hand in the hand of the man who would take her away for life. He heard the minister ask, 

“Who gives this woman?”

Red replied with pride “Her mother and I do.” 

Mrs. Forman started bawling at that. He smiled sadly. Her real parents weren’t there, and his understanding was her mom wasn’t even invited. Red, Kitty, and Bob were her parents, Donna her sister, and all of them her rag tag family. He peered over at Eric, even he was choked up. It’s hard to not get misty when she looked so damn radiant, and like every dream she ever had was finally coming true. He forced himself to gaze at the man she was marrying, and for the briefest of moments their eyes connect. He saw nothing but indescribable joy, and the best part of him is glad for him. He gets Jackie for the rest of his life, and despite all the teasing and shit they had all given her over the years…. She is the sun. Anyone in her orbit can’t help but feel warm. His problem was he got scorched. This was the ultimate burn, her marrying someone else. Him forced to watch it forever.

Because there was no doubt they would be forever. They had countless moments that proved no matter how many tears, I hate yous, and dramatic scenes, somehow they couldn’t stay away from each other. It was his naive belief that he was was the only thing that could separate them. He nearly had. He continued to study the man taking away his life. The man ending his hope. The man who in the end won. It had always been a competition, and he never believed he wouldn’t win in the end. It was proof he was a fool, and that he underestimated his opponent. 

He watched him. The man taking away his heart. There was an intensity about him, and it was evident in how he held her hands. He had never been one for poetry, but the way he held her hands was one of possessiveness and salvation. His rough hands swallowed her tiny ones, but despite that he could crush her hand in his grip, it was obvious to him that his hands would never be anything but soft when they held her. 

He was pulled back by the vows. He had to dig his nails into his palm, so he won’t scream at the blasphemy of her promise. 

“I’ve dreamt about this day since I was a little girl. I wanted doves, unicorns, and all these crazy things. I had my china pattern picked out, and I was convinced people would cry at the mere sight of me. I stand here older, wiser, and realize the only thing I want is you. I just want you. All I want is to love you for the rest of my life. I love you.”

A small hair escaped her pinned up curls on the soft breeze from the ocean. He watched the man softly tuck the wild curl behind her ear. It is so terribly intimate, and automatic, he knows that he does it all the time. Without waiting for prompting from the pastor, he begins his promise to her.

“I don’t have some huge romantic speech. I just promise to love you every day for the rest of my life, because as long as I’m on this earth I’m going to love you. I don’t ever want you to doubt it. I love you, Jackie.”

He watched a tear slowly fall down her cheeks, and one of those rough hands gently rubbed it away. He has seen them kiss before, but this one was a fatal blow. This kiss was forever. Even though it has been a long time since she had touched him, her bestowing her first marital kiss felt like death, but even worse were the words invading his ears.

“I now pronounce you man and wife.”   
  


With that he felt the prison cell door slam on his heart, and he knew it was a sentence he would never find parole from. 

* * *

The happy couple was having an intimate party at the restaurant connected to the beach where the wedding had taken place. The sun was almost sleep for the evening, and the music was full of the era that they grew up in. He had stepped out when they danced the first dance. He couldn’t watch her folded up in his arms, looking like he had roped the moon for her. He was confident, Tiny Dancer would make him physically ill for the rest of his life. He knew he had to get it together. He had to go back in there, and pretend he was thrilled for them. His friends were right, they were a circle, and he can’t break it because he was a fuck up. A quiet sound startled him, and he recognized Eric coming to lean against the gate that leads to the beach with him.

“You gotta come back inside. People are starting to notice. She’s starting to notice. Don’t ruin this.”

He replied back with a snap “I bet he hasn’t noticed.”

Eric rolled his eyes, and replied, “He’s noticed, and he is going to be pissed if you being an ass ruins this for her.”

He gazed up at the stars. He didn’t know if he was talking to them or Eric, but he has to say it before he goes back in.

“I don’t understand how she ended up with him. He’s an ass. A complete and total ass. He’s hurt her a million times. Cheated on her, treated her like she was nothing, and I’m the one she forgot. I’m the one she gave up on. It should be me dancing with her right now. Me. Not Him. It was never supposed to end this way. Why I am still being punished for my mistakes? Why did he get forgiveness? I love her Eric. I’m never going to stop. I’ve loved her since we were 16.”

Eric is glancing at the stars as well, he can see it out of the corner his eye. Maybe they both think the heavens will give them guidance. Eric sighs heavily, but his firm in his response. 

“You’re right. He has hurt her a million times. He has cheated on her. He treated her like she wasn't important. The difference is he never cheated on her because he just wanted to get some on the side. He never hurt her because he was careless or thoughtless. You treated her like she was something to be taken on and off the shelf. You put your desires above her. You ran because you were a coward. Every time he did something that I know he would kill to take back was because he thought she had hurt him, and he didn’t know how to deal with it. Does it make it right? Hell no. He did shit that was seriously messed up, but he did it because he was hurt. He’s had a lifetime of people screwing him over, he had no idea how to deal with pain. Sadly for her, loving him meant dealing with his scars and him learning it was safe to love. Besides, all that….”

Eric paused, and he finally stared at him. “Besides what?”

Eric clears the pause out of his throat, and bluntly tells him the end

“Besides, he loves her. He loves her Kelso. Hyde loves Jackie. She isn’t some chick he is shacking up with. He willingly wants to spend the rest of his life with her. It took him a fucked up road to finally understand, but he can’t live without her, and I think it's obvious he can’t. We all spent so much time giving them crap we didn’t realize how long they had been in love. Kelso…. You have to let her go. She hasn’t been yours since you bailed for California. I’m not trying to be an ass… but man, I’m not sure she was really yours before that. They are better together. They are happier together. They love each other. You have to let her go. If you truly love her, then be happy for her. Be happy for him.”

He was about to answer when the one voice he didn’t want to hear says “Forman, Donna’s looking for you.” He watched Eric head back inside, and Hyde take his place. 

He watched him take out a cigarette and light up. He blew the smoke out in a swirl. Hyde watched it intently slip away to the stars above. He took another long drag, before he broke the silence that had settled on them and the night.

“Mrs. Forman and Jackie are asking for you, so we can take the picture of the whole gang. You don’t get in there for that picture, one of them is going to kick your ass. They can both take you.”

He says it with his smirk, but his gaze has shifted to him. Hyde’s intense stare boring into his head. The heat coming from the stare drives him to honesty. His eyes never moving from the heavens, he tells Hyde how he feels.

“You don’t deserve her. I screwed her over, but I never crushed her. She deserves someone who didn’t drive her into the ground. You broke the code. I don’t care how long it's been. She was mine. I hate that you have her. I hate you for loving her. She’s the love of my life, and you took her.”

Kelso could almost feel fire from Hyde’s gaze burning his skin, but he doesn’t answer. He discerns a sharp intake of breath from Hyde signaling a response, when the night is broken by the other starring member of his nightmare.

“Steven! There you are! Are you smoking? Ugh!” Jackie says loudly. She hasn’t even noticed yet that Hyde is with someone.

His tone drops to soft and raspy, and he grabs her to him. She melts automatically, and he says to her,

“Sorry Doll. Was just keeping Kelso company and getting some air.”

Her head whirled to find him. Her smile blows up, and she bounces her bounce “Kelso! Mrs. Forman and I have been looking for you. We want to get our gang picture. What are you doing out here?”

The sparkle in her eyes could light up the darkest night. She’s happy. She’s light. She loves and is loved, it is evident by every twinkle in her eyes. All the darkness that haunted her has been burned away, and not by him. He can’t help but drown in her smile, a Jackie smile could turn the most depraved sinner to the path of redemption. 

“I was getting some air, and enjoying the view. It’s been awhile since I’ve gotten to see the ocean. I want to soak it all in.”

“You two need to come now. No more boy talk.” He watched her kiss Hyde lightly. Hyde smiled at her, and kissed her deeper. It killed him to watch her respond to Hyde like he is the only man on earth. He ended the kiss and hugged her tightly.

“We will be just one more minute Doll. I promise.”

She skips back to the loving embrace of all those who love her best.

Whatever warmth inspired by Jackie in Hyde dies instantly, because frosty and unforgiving words fall on him, telling him that there will be an eternal winter between them.

“I don’t give a damn if you hate me. I don’t give a damn that you still love her other than if you ever try to hit on my wife, I will kill you. That is not a threat it’s a promise. I’ll see you dead, before I let you screw us up, like you have tried in the past. You’re right. I don’t deserve Jackie. I didn’t deserve her that summer and I don’t now. The difference is I’m done being stupid. I don’t care if I don’t deserve her, I’m never giving her up. You’re an idiot Kelso. She doesn’t belong to you. _“She’s mine”_ after all these years, shows how little you respect her. My mistakes are my own, and her forgiveness of them is none of your damn business. She’s the love of _MY_ life. It doesn't matter if you feel that way about her, because she doesn’t feel the same. _I’m the love_ of her life. By some fucking miracle, Jakie loves me, and I’m not going to apologize for that.”

Hyde flicked the stub of his brutalized cigarette into the inky black night. Without another word, he pushed off the rail and returned to the party. 

Kelso watched him stride off and then followed him in, it seemed the stars had no answers for his aching heart.

* * *

The night was winding down, and he still not danced with her. She was perched on Hyde’s lap, like she had a million times before. Only this time, they weren’t on an old dirty kitchen chair. She looked like she belonged there. Her body fit his perfectly, almost like she had been carved for him. Two puzzle pieces that shouldn't fit, that a part, look like they won’t work, but together create a picture. He hated, he could see how perfectly shaped for each other they are. Hyde’s arm was wrapped around her waist protectively and lovingly. He got up and walked to her. 

“Can I have this dance, Mrs. Hyde?” He kept all the lightness he could find, with a touch of his old goofy in his voice.

She smiled for him, but not the same smile she had given Hyde earlier, and it bruised his heart. Further, proof she wasn’t his. She turned to look at Hyde. Kelso knew what she was doing. She was silently asking if he was okay with it. It curled his blood, that she felt the need to protect Hyde’s feelings over his. He was literally all her firsts, he would be damned that she needed to check with Hyde first. Before, he could take a stand, Hyde’s eyes softened, and he kissed her lightly. 

“Enjoy Doll. I’m going to go find Eric.”

It was his way of telling her he didn’t care and trusted her. Jackie placed her hand in his, and he swept her out onto the floor. The song was just changing over, and the DJ put on Freebird. Jackie giggled instantly.

“This is what we danced to when we got back together at Prom.” 

Her eyes lit only with memory, not a point in time that was crucial. He knew now, after years of hindsight, that Prom was a defining moment in their relationship. He lost a little of her to Hyde that night and never got it back. They were never the same after that. Hyde stopped burning her, and she started calling him Steven. It was after that night Hyde would remember to bring her a soda, and Jackie began to drift toward him. He didn’t know it then, but now……. It was a bright beacon of light that altered his life. 

He mumbled back to her “It sure was. I didn’t think you could look prettier than you did that night, but Jackie, you look amazing as a bride.”

For a moment she fully released her smile on him, and her eyes sparked at the compliment.

“Thank You, Kelso. It’s been a wonderful day.”

He looked away from her for a moment, to find Hyde. He was sitting with Eric having a beer. He was trying hard to pretend he wasn’t watching them dance, but Kelso could feel his gaze. He decided that he didn’t care. He needed this moment. He gently tipped her chin, so she was looking directly at him.

“Are you happy? I’ve known you a long time Jackie. I’ve screwed you up, but we’ve also been pretty good friends. I want to make sure you are happy.”

His heart speed up as her mask fell away, and underneath was the Jackie he had loved for so long. His girl. His Jackie. The girl with her heart on her sleeve. Except this time her heart exposed to the whole world wasn’t for him. It was so clearly for Hyde. Happy was beaming out of her. She didn’t need to say a word, and he realized she wasn’t going to. She was letting him see her. Really see her. Something she hadn’t done in a very long time.

It ripped his heart to witness this ray of joy streaming out of her that was all because of and for Hyde. He didn’t mean for it to happen, but before he could stop himself he whispered softly to her,

“I still love you, Jackie.” He wanted desperately for her to have a big reaction, but she only smiled softly.

“I know you do, but I really love him Michael. I’ve loved him longer than I believed, and I know I’m never going to stop. He loves me. He makes me happy. He is who I need. I need him to breathe.”

There was no malice, only sweet understanding of finally knowing one’s heart. She hadn't called him Michael in a long time. It both hurt and felt good. He was pretty sure this was the last time he would hear it. She would leave this dance, and he would forever merely be Kelso. He grabbed her a little tighter and again spoke softly words only for her.

“Please remember me. Please remember the good parts and not just the bad. When time has passed, and all that has gone down between the three of us can’t hurt anyone anymore, please remember what we had and smile. Can you do that for me?”

She stood on her tippy toes, and kissed his cheek. The song was ending, so she hugged him tightly, but in that embrace she whispered her answer. 

“I already do. That Jackie will always love that Michael. That Jackie and that Michael live in a world that I can smile and laugh about. Michael, it doesn't hurt anymore.”

She gracefully fell down on her feet, gave him a last squeeze, and walked off the floor. He watched her go straight to Hyde. He opened his arms, and she sat on his lap. Her head found its perch on Hyde’s broad shoulder, and her hand was engulfed in his instantly. Hyde kissed her, and he could see Jackie whisper

“I love you Steven.” and without hesitation Hyde said “I love you more, Doll.” 

He let his gaze fall away. He headed back out to let the stars and the ocean attempt to mend the loss of what he always thought he would have.

In his mind he would always think of her as his, but his heart would always beat 

_ “Anything but mine.” _

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
